basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Bismack Biyombo
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| Biyombo during pre game warmups before Game 6 of the 2016 Eastern Conference Finals |- No. 8 – Charlotte Hornets |- Center |- NBA |- Personal information |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| Born | Lubumbashi Lubumbashi], Democratic_Republic_of_the_Congo Democratic Republic of the Congo] |- ! colspan="1" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| Nationality | Congolese |- Physical stats |- ! colspan="1" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| Listed height | 6 ft 9 in (2.06 m) |- ! colspan="1" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| Listed weight | 255 lbs (116 kg) |- Career information |- !colspan="1" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"|NBA Draft | 2011 / Round: 1 / Pick: 7th |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|Selected by the Sacramento Kings |- Playing career | 2009–present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history''' |- |2011–2015 |Charlotte Bobcats/Hornets |- |2015–2016 |Toronto Raptors |- |2016–2018 |Orlando Magic |- |2018–present |Charlotte Hornets |- Career highlights and awards |- *none |- |} Bismack Biyombo Sumba (born August 28, 1992) is a Congolese professional basketball player who currently signed with the Charlotte Hornets of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He was selected with the seventh overall pick in the 2011 NBA Draft by the Sacramento Kings and subsequently traded to the Charlotte Bobcats (now Charlotte Hornets). Early life Biyombo was born in Lubumbashi along with his three brothers, Billy, Biska and Bikim, and three sisters, Bimeline, Bikelene and Bimela. He was discovered by international coach Mário Palma at the age of 16 at a youth tournament in Yemen. His play impressed Palma and earned him an opportunity to train in Spain. Biyombo started the 2009–10 season with Fuenlabrada-Getafe Madrid of the EBA before moving to CB Illescas of the LEB Silver league. He also started the 2010–11 season with CB Illescas before moving to Baloncesto Fuenlabrada of the ACB league in January 2011. Professional career Fuenlabrada Biyombo made his debut in the Spanish ACB League with Fuenlabrada against DKV Joventut on January 9, 2011, recording 5 points and 7 rebounds in just over 13 minutes of play. In Fuenlabrada's narrow defeat to Real Madrid, he recorded 6 points and 3 blocks, one of them against former Spanish League MVP and Spanish national team player, Felipe Reyes. At the 2011 Nike Hoops Summit, Biyombo participated for the World Select Team (against the USA Select Team), and recorded a triple double, with 12 points, 11 rebounds, and 10 blocks. It was the first recorded triple-double in the Summit's history. Charlotte Bobcats / Hornets Biyombo was drafted seventh overall by the Sacramento Kings in the 2011 NBA draft, but his rights were later traded to the Charlotte Bobcats in a draft night trade. On December 19, 2011, Biyombo signed a multi-year deal with the Bobcats. After averaging five points per game over his first two seasons with Charlotte, Biyombo's minutes and subsequent production dropped dramatically in 2013–14 as he fell out of favour with coach Steve Clifford, as he averaged just 2.9 points in 13.9 minutes per game. While his forte in defense and rebounding did drop in 2013–14, Biyombo began the 2014–15 season in much better form despite missing seven out of the first eight games of the season largely due to the acquisition of Jason Maxiell in the 2014 offseason. With the late-December injury to starting center Al Jefferson, Biyombo was placed into the starting line-up. On June 30, 2015, the Hornets decided not to extend a qualifying offer to Biyombo, making him an unrestricted free agent. Toronto Raptors On July 18, 2015, Biyombo signed with the Toronto Raptors. On August 1, 2015, he played for Team Africa at the 2015 NBA Africa exhibition game. He made his debut for the Raptors in the team's season opener against the Indiana Pacers on October 28, recording 7 points and 5 rebounds in a 106–99 win. Biyombo started in 18 straight games between mid-November and late December while Jonas Valančiūnas was recovering from a fractured hand. On December 17, he recorded 8 points, a then career-high 18 rebounds and a career-high tying 7 blocks in a loss to the Charlotte Hornets. Five days later, he recorded 9 points and a then-career-high 20 rebounds in a 103–99 win over the Dallas Mavericks. Biyombo returned to a bench role on December 30. He returned to the starting line-up in mid-March with Valančiūnas out injured again. On March 17, 2016, Biyombo scored a career-high 16 points and set a franchise record with 25 rebounds in guiding the Raptors to a 101–94 overtime win over the Indiana Pacers. On March 30, he recorded seven points and six rebounds in a 105–97 win over the Atlanta Hawks, helping the Raptors record a 50-win season for the first time in franchise history. The Raptors finished the regular season as the second seed in the Eastern Conference with a 56–26 record. In the first round of the playoffs, the Raptors faced the seventh-seeded Indiana Pacers, and in a Game 5 win on April 26, Biyombo recorded 10 points and 16 rebounds off the bench to help the Raptors take a 3–2 series lead. The Raptors went on to win the series 4–3, moving on to the second round where they faced the Miami Heat. In Game 7 of the Raptors' series with the Heat, Biyombo recorded 17 points and 16 rebounds as a starter in a 116–89 win, helping the Raptors advance to the conference finals for the first time in franchise history. In-Game 3 of the conference finals against the Cleveland Cavaliers, Biyombo set a Toronto playoff record with 26 rebounds, helping the Raptors cut the Cavaliers' advantage in the series to 2–1. The Raptors went on to lose the series in six games. Orlando Magic On July 7, 2016, Biyombo signed with the Orlando Magic. Career statistics NBA Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Charlotte | 63 || 41 || 23.1 || .464 || .000 || .483 || 5.8 || .4 || .3 || 1.8 || 5.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Charlotte | 80 || 65 || 27.3 || .451 || .000 || .521 || 7.3 || .4 || .4 || 1.8 || 4.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Charlotte | 77 || 9 || 13.9 || .611 || .000 || .517 || 4.8 || .1 || .1 || 1.1 || 2.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Charlotte | 64 || 21 || 19.4 || .543 || .000 || .583 || 6.4 || .3 || .3 || 1.5 || 4.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Toronto | 82 || 22 || 22.0 || .542 || .000 || .628 || 8.0 || .4 || .2 || 1.6 || 5.5 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 284 || 136 || 21.2 || .500 || .000 || .530 || 6.5 || .3 || .3 || 1.6 || 4.6 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2014 | align="left" | Charlotte | 3 || 1 || 16.0 || .600 || .000 || .333 || 3.7 || .3 || .0 || .7 || 2.7 |- | align="left" | 2016 | align="left" | Toronto | 20 || 10 || 25.3 || .580 || .000 || .597 || 9.4 || .4 || .4 || 1.4 || 6.2 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 23 || 11 || 24.0 || .581 || .000 || .577 || 8.6 || .4 || .4 || 1.3 || 5.7 Category:Congolese basketball players Category:Born in 1992 Category:Players who wear/wore number 0 Category:Charlotte Bobcats players Category:Sacramento Kings draft picks Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Male professional basketball players Category:Centers Category:Baloncesto Fuenlabrada players Category:CB Illescas players Category:Players who wear/wore number 8 Category:Players who wear/wore number 11 Category:Charlotte Hornets players Category:Toronto Raptors players Category:Orlando Magic players